shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Torquil/Community Spotlight and Discussion
Hello There! This is Torquil wishing you merry Christmas is advance! Anyways this is a blog to talk about the recent happenings and what we can do in the future to make this a better site. Its astounding to see then number of edits being perform in a day, I believe when I first joined the wiki the only active Contributor/Admin was Ching. To think that now 2 more (Naui & Pscj) have also joined and tirelessly edit to improve the wiki is truly remarkable! Various things occurred over the shot time-span of the last 1 and a half weeks: *Wiki Development teams assistance in improving our main page and background. Other special features like the snow,and the header were also introduced. *Expanding our network from the previously 2 wikis to still growing number of around 35 WIKIS! Yes i am talking about our affiliates. Additionally, its not only us who request others to see if they are interested in affiliating but now, we get requested by others too, this wiki is finally beginning its journey to making its mark on the wikian community. This also means that our website is advertised in several other places. *Improving and Updation of Templates, Pscj is responsible for this feat, his template are not impactful in terms of design but also very informative and promote ease of navigation. *Spell, Grammar check and improving existing content, Naui has taken up the tremendous and intimidating task of editing existing information and pages, making them more organised and easier to understand. Great work Naui! (Ps naui you should get a profile pic ^_<) *Creating the Character Galleries, Yes the pictures have finally been divided and added to their respective characters galleries. *Last but not the least, Ching continues to do an extraordinary job adding new information, from summaries to pictures and what not, you name it! So as you see above the last week has been heretic, of course the people mentioned above weren't the only ones part of the improvements, then entire community had a role in it. The credit goes also to you the viewers of this site! Now lastly we are look for improvement that you would like to see in this wiki, whether it be how we handle new info and picture to the themes and user interfaces. What I'd like to suggest is generally dividing the tasks that need to be carried out on this wiki to the various admins (There are four active at the moment, Naui, Pscj, Ching and me ^_^). The tasks that come to my mind right now are: *'Team 1': Updating the site with the latest manga chapter infomation - Naui *'Team 2': Creation of the wanted pages, pictures and categories - Jwjchsr, HellKaiserN *'Team 3': Spelling and Grammar check, Overall improving of existing pages - Naui *'Team 4': Creation and updating of templates - Pscj *'Team 5': Growth of community and Site Interface - Pscj Please comment any tasks I might have missed in the comments. An admin is assigned to lead each team and they will insure that the tasks are carried out. This doesnt mean that a team member cannot perform tasks apart from their own, ayone can help in any desired way. Being part of a team only means that you are more focused on your teams prospectus. EDIT: With Torquil inactive, changes will now be implemented. These are to be followed loosely as the new system will be implemented in the near future. - Pscj Do you support this idea? Yes No Please give your feedback and suggestion in the comments below Thank You for you time, Torquil~out Category:Blog posts